<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me the sun that shone by philthestone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548938">give me the sun that shone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/philthestone/pseuds/philthestone'>philthestone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Season 2 Timeline, faith storyline but its Happiness Only Hours, lots and lots of love and silliness, this is a bit ridiculous but also very sincerely written so make of it what u will, vague handwavey Jamies Modern Occupation content, vague handwavey medical care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/philthestone/pseuds/philthestone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Claire Fraser : I’ve decided that when this is over I may have to personally perform a vasectomy on you<br/>Jamie Fraser : … contraception?<br/>Claire Fraser : Nope, sorry. That’s not going to cut it<br/>Jamie Fraser : that sounds fair tbh<br/>Claire Fraser : How could I not love a man who says such things</i>
</p><p>Claire, six months pregnant and coping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire &amp; The Lads, Claire Beauchamp &amp; Geillis Duncan, Claire Beauchamp &amp; Murtagh Fraser &amp; Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Jamie Fraser &amp; Jenny Fraser, which is the best dynamic on the show objectively speaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me the sun that shone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi gang. I know there's a lot going on right now. I beg you to take the time to think, reflect, critically analyze and act in a way that is structurally informed and conscious of the innate worth and nobility of other human beings. while this is a very lighthearted fic, I don't mean it as a dismissal or avoidance of the critical nature of the times. I don't believe in stories as escapism. however, I do believe in stories as vessels for spreading love, and tenderness. as silly as this little fic is, I hope it brings a little bit of joy to your hearts.</p><p>inspired by the inimitable @flagpoles' mauraders fics; title is from the amazing skye boat song; and any form of reviews or feedback bring light to my heart</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Jamie Fraser</em> to <em>Claire Fraser </em>: claire</p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em> Yes</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>im at work claire</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>yes</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>in a meeting</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>yes</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>dougals going 2 off me if i laugh out loud again</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Yes.</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser :</em> why did u just send me a google stock photo of bagpipes</p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em> They don’t have bagpipe emojis.</p><p>**</p><p><em>Claire Fraser </em>to <em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>I’m going to kill something Murtagh</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>Bed rest no sitting well with you then.</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>First degree murder. I’m going to break my oath. I’ve decided.</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>God didn’t make me for this kind of melodrama. Also, I \ m not good at text. If ye need text yeve the lad.</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>He’s at work</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Dougal might fire him</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>Dougal says that every week. Bed rest is important Claire. It’s only for the week. For you and the Bairn’s good.</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I know</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I may castrate your godson though</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>That’s reasonable. Next tim,e please telephone if you must inform me of such an urge.</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>texting wouldn’t be as bad if you got rid of the Nokia</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>No.</p><p>**</p><p><em>Willie MacKenzie </em>to<em> the lads ft. worlds most terrifying pregnant englishwoman</em> : did the nandos down the block get closed down?</p><p><em>Angus Mohr : </em>its under construction</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie : </em>no its not it got closed down</p><p><em>Angus Mohr : </em>in correct. </p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>they were breaking healthcare regulations according 2 claire</p><p><em>Willie MacKenzie</em> : noo!!!!</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>i know, we all mourned</p><p><em>Angus Mohr : </em>we did no all mourn as we are some of us in denial</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I thought you arses were in a meeting</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>aye</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie : </em>questionable. </p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie : </em>angus and willie can tit off but if dougal catches jamie looking at his phone again he might blow a top</p><p><em>Angus Mohr : </em>we’re meeting about ‘elevator maximum capacity’</p><p><em>Angus Mohr : </em>why does that require a meeting</p><p><em>Willie MacKenzie : </em>safety protocols?</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie : </em>jamie lad … you couldnt have held the phone farther under the desk</p><p><em>Angus Mohr :</em> ur husbands getting fired claire. Im here if u need a provider</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>she has a medical degree u arse</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie</em> : how is he still on the phone</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>fuck you all</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>now I’m craving Nandos</p><p><em>Rupert Mackenzie</em> changed the chat name from <em>the lads ft. worlds most terrifying pregnant englishwoman </em>to <em>worlds most terrifying pregnant englishwoman ft. the lads</em></p><p>**</p><p><em>Jenny Murray </em>to <em>Claire Fraser</em> : bringing baby clothes over now. Are ye doing alright claire?</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I’m fantasizing about running a twelver around the block</p><p><em>Jenny Murray</em> : shite. That bad then</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>And I may cry all over the baby clothes</p><p><em>Jenny Murray :</em> 1 week puithair. And then only 3 months to go. </p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>you’re not the one who is banned from walking down the stairs to the kitchen</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>you live in a flat claire. You don’t have stairs</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>It’s the principle of the thing.</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>have jamie give you a foot massage</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>it’ll help with your newfound dreams of becoming a marathon runner</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>To think you’ve done this three times already</p><p><em>Jenny Murray :</em> don’t remind me</p><p>**</p><p><em>Claire Fraser </em>to <em>Jamie Fraser </em>and <em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>do We have orange juice left</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser</em> : ?</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser :</em> i am literally in the next room over</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I’m not talking to you right now. </p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>u texted a group chat w me in it and murtagh wouldnt know if we have orange juice or not?</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>I will not be part of this.</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>is this because i told fergus about the pee</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>he needs to know! one day hell have a wife </p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>he’s TEN</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>excellent time to start learning</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>Either use private messaging feature or answer damn orange juice question so I may go back to my evening in peace.</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>think were all out of orange juice</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>okay</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>sassenach … i can hear you crying from the living room</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>i ken its not about the orange juice or the pee. can i come into the kitchen?</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I wish Dr. Hildegard never saw the blood</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>no you dont</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>No I don’t.</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>You can come into the kitchen</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser </em>to <em>Jamie Fraser : </em>Phonecall won’t come through so I must use text. I ken it’s hard for the lass. She’s so used to running about all the time. </p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>aye</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>a ghoistidh … im trying not to be scared</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>dont think im doing a very good job</p><p><em>Muratgh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>That’s shite and you know it. You’re doing fine lad</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>Call if you need anything. Both of you.</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>with a TELEPHONE. No more of this key board business.</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>&lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>**</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan </em>to <em>Claire Fraser</em> : marys had 2 meltdowns in 3 days</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan</em> : she thinks ur going to die</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Still dont see how the poor thing completed a whole nursing degree with her mental health in tact</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan :</em> pure dumb luck?</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I’m not going to die</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan</em> : if ye do, can i have your locker? mine always smells like wet dog for some reason. also mrs. hannigan from bed 46 was asking after u the other day</p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em> Tell Mrs. Hannigan I’m not going to die and you’re not getting my locker</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan</em> : some friend you are</p><p>**</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser </em>to <em>Claire Fraser :</em> claire i know ur bored but u are literally killing me here im trying to focus on a clients moulding bannisters have u no consideration for ur husbands mental and spiritual health</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Thinking about his bodily health actually</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>mary michael and bride</p><p>**</p><p><em>Angus Mohr</em> to <em>if we’d been alive during that one independence war scotland would be a free state</em> : whyd geordie from HR send out a mass email about inappropriate content via work email?</p><p><em>Willie MacKenzie</em>: angus, i feel like of all of us you’d be most likely to know the answer to that question</p><p><em>Angus Mohr : </em>true</p><p><em>Angus Mohr : </em>but genuinely this time i didnt do anything</p><p><em>Willie MacKenzie : </em>maybe its like that time dougals mistress sent him nudes in the middle of the financial progress meeting</p><p><em>Angus Mohr : </em>oh aye</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser</em> : the new group chat name is too long</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie</em> : your attempts to totally change direction of the conversation without prompting arent suspicious at all, jammf</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I agree with Rupert</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>the minute you’re no longer 6 months pregnant &amp; on medical bedrest sassenach im going to kill you</p><p><em>Angus Mohr : </em>… i feel like we’re missing something here</p><p>**</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser</em> to <em>Claire Fraser</em> and <em>Jamie Fraser</em> : I ken it’s late which is why I am not calling. At your flat outside the door. Jenny sent me with casserole. Why won’t the door open?</p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> : The great scholar in our midst decided he wanted to reorganize our bookshelves</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>… At eleven at night?</p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> : he said</p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> : And I quote,</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : “</em>tis high time, mo nighean donn. the bairn will need a good library”</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser :</em> i wouldnt have to be doing this if u hadnt spent the whole afternoon taking them out and flipping through them and just LEAVING them there</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I was bored! I’m on bedrest! YOU try being on bedrest!!!</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser :</em> there arent even that many books. </p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em>  False</p><p>
  <em>[1 missed call from Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser]</em>
</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>Am I correct in assuming there is a bookshelf in front of the door.</p><p><em>Claire Fraser </em>: You are indeed</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>temporary!!!! i thought since we’re both home we could decide on a way to organize together</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>You say that like ninety percent of these aren’t yours</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>thats not true</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>mostly</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Popular Tales of the West Highlands</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>The Iliad</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>claire</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Gullivers travels</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>claire</p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em> A complete annotated history of Middle Earth</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>u can stop picking books up off the coffee table &amp; pointedly reading the titles out loud claire</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>5 copies of James Joyce?????</p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> : Murtagh can give us the casserole through the window if he likes</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Spiderman style </p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>again, IM not the one who turned the living room into disorganized piles of her husbands favourite books</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>That was within my rights as your wife</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>thats true</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>Jamie, move the damned bookshelf or you’ll no be getting any casserole.</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>… aye</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I left the erotic poetry one under the water pitcher</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>I’m deleting you both from my contacts.</p><p>**</p><p><em>Jenny Murray </em>to <em>Claire Fraser</em> : Status update?</p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em> I watched Wuthering Heights three times today</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I don’t even like Wuthering Heights</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>Christ, Claire</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>yee haw, as the Americans say</p><p>**</p><p><em>Claire Fraser </em>to <em>Geillis Duncan</em> : hows A&amp;E</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan : </em>still on its feet. hasn’t collapsed or been cursed or set on fire</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan :</em> ive made some efforts but it just wasnt meant to be</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan : </em>how much longer have u got?</p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em> Dr. Hildegard said 4 days</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan :</em> claire!! Thats grand!! Are ye coming back to work?</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I’m not sure</p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em> it’s annoying when my doctor is also my boss.</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>And I’m also a doctor</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan :</em> aye</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan :</em> u ken its not the same without you claire</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan :</em> but you have to take care of yourself. and the bairn</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I know</p><p>**</p><p><em>Angus Mohr</em> to <em>we think angus may have caught a venereal disease</em> : has anyone dvrd the football match from last weekend?</p><p><em>Angus Mohr</em> : also which of u shites changed the group chat name</p><p><em>Willie MacKenzie : </em>boo tottenham</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie</em> : you boo tottenham</p><p><em>Angus Mohr :</em> bastards. focus up here</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie</em> : your dignity isnt more important than football</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie : </em>also it was claire</p><p><em>Willie MacKenzie : </em>definitely claire</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>claire</p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em> I plead the fifth</p><p><em>Angus Mohr :</em> … u know what i cant even be mad</p><p><em>Angus Mohr : </em>hang in there lass</p><p>**</p><p><em>Ian Murray</em> to <em>Claire Fraser</em> : hullo claire. Jen said to ask you if you got the package she sent in the mail. She was going to drive into town but this weeks been mad with the kids.</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Hi Ian. I did, I got it. Please give her my love and thanks. The soaps have been really nice</p><p><em>Ian Murry</em> : aye, she was wondering if you’d mind the smells. But I’m glad they helped. How are you holding up, lass?</p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em> I … don’t know</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I’m not allowed to get out of bed unless someone carries me</p><p><em>Ian Murray :</em> aye</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I don’t know whats wrong with me or if I should be more worried or less worried</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I’m supposed to be the doctor.</p><p><em>Ian Murray :</em> it’s not your fault claire. </p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I miss the kids</p><p><em>Ian Murray : </em>aye, they miss u as well. U can all come for a visit, once you’re allowed. Jenny’ll make me clean up the guest room, it’ll be grand</p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em> Thank you Ian. That sounds lovely</p><p>**</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser </em>to <em>Geillis Duncan</em> : claire says to say thank u for the get well soon card u all made</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser :</em> she’d text u urself but shes spent the last hour crying over it in the bathroom</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan :</em> major success then</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>oh aye</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan : </em>u alright, laddie?</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>ill bide</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan : </em>thats not what i meant. </p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>i know</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan : </em>the card was all mary’s idea</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>lying doesnt suit u duncan. you’ll have to live w the fact that claire might call u in tears at some point tonight</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan</em> : it was the note from dr hildegard that did it, no? </p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>one hundred percent. the ‘ma chere’ always gets her</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan : </em>legendary classic, that one</p><p>**</p><p><em>Claire Fraser </em>to <em>Jamie Fraser</em> : Can you pick up orange juice on the way home</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser :</em> yes maam</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>store brand or the other stuff?</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Lets get crazy with it</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>tropicana it is</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Also I’ve decided that when this is over I may have to personally perform a vasectomy on you</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>… contraception?</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Nope, sorry. That’s not going to cut it</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>that sounds fair tbh</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>How could I not love a man who says such things</p><p>**</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>very idiosyncratic that u just told me ur going to cut my bits off and a minute later u call me doing That Thing w ur voice</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>vixen</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I can’t believe you just took the time to spell out idiosyncratic in full over text</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>had to focus on something. im in the tube!!!</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I’m not going to cut your bits off</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>well thank christ for that</p><p>**</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser </em>to <em>Claire Fraser :</em> I love you too, claire. more than life</p><p>**</p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> changed the group chat name to <em>claire’s going to commit a first degree murder</em>.</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie : </em>well that’s not concerning at all</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser :</em> she saw a stray cat dancing on the fire escape and saw red</p><p><em>Willie MacKenzie :</em> not sure if anyone should be dancing on fire escapes even when theyre in good health</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>an excellent point</p><p><em>Angus Mohr :</em> if shes pregnant wouldnt a fire escape be risky for overbalancing</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Not in the fucking mood, lads</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie : </em>understandable, have a nice day</p><p>**</p><p><em>[unknown number]</em> to <em>Claire Fraser : </em>Bonjour Claire, it’s Louise from down the hall. Suzette gave me your number. My girlfriend and I heard about your situation. My younger sister went through a difficult pregnancy two years ago and I know it can be upsetting. We are leaving you some fresh baked bread at your door. Hope you are feeling better soon!</p><p><em>[unknown number] : </em>I promise it is not poisoned or anything</p><p><em>[unknown number] :</em> Annalise makes very good bread. Cure to all ills.</p><p>**</p><p><em>Claire Fraser </em>to <em>Jamie Fraser : </em>I’m leaving you to go live with these women and their bread</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>that good??? christ. I might leave with you</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I’m not allowed to move yet so you’ll have to carry me there</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>u know id do anything for you claire</p><p>**</p><p><em>Claire Fraser </em>to <em>Jamie Fraser : </em>I know. I think I don’t deserve you.</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>utter shite, definitely the other way round</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>You’re going to make me cry</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>aye, im used to it at this point. we’ll be alright, mo graidh</p><p>**</p><p><em>Jenny Murray </em>to <em>Jamie Fraser :</em> how is she?</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>not bad. bleeding stopped a few days ago so mostly she says this is just being careful. only two days left if all goes well</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>she fell asleep on the couch w fergus watching animal planet earlier</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>so good then</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>i suppose</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>she’s a braw one. more stubborn than any fraser, if that’s even possible. She’ll be just fine, a balaich</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>aye. w the both of us the bairn’s head will end up harder than stone</p><p><em>Jenny Murry : </em>family right of passage</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>And how are you?</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser :</em> jenny </p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em> don’t Jenny me</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser :</em> dont be an arse</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>YOU don’t be an arse</p><p>**</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser </em>to <em>Jenny Murray : </em>i think my hearts going to burst w the fear and love and joy and terror of it all</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>Well, that’s not because of the bed rest. You’d be feeling like that anyway.</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>arse</p><p>**</p><p><em>Claire Fraser </em>to <em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>ONEEEE MORRREEEE DAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>You’ve sent me ten boxes with question marks in them Claire.</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I’m personally buying you a smartphone after I birth this infant so that you can experience emojis. </p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Fergus agrees with me he’s on the couch</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>Fergus is a wee shite.</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>I am happy for you lass. Pray that you stay well.</p><p>**</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser </em>to <em>Claire Fraser : </em>sassenach suzette asked me to grab fergus from school for her on the way home so ill be a bit longer than usual</p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em> Sounds grand</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>you’ll call if u need anything?</p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em> I’ll be fine</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser :</em> claire</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Fine yes I will CALL</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>xo</p><p>**</p><p><em>Claire Fraser </em>to <em>Jamie Fraser</em> : Okay so</p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> : Don’t think this is cause for alarm</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>But if you can get home sooner rather than later that would be nice</p><p>**</p><p><em>Claire Fraser </em>to <em>Jamie Fraser : </em>Jamie I know you said you’d be late but 2 hours is pushing it</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>[2 missed calls from Claire Fraser]</em>
</p><p>**</p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> to <em>Jamie Fraser</em> : Jamie</p><p><em>Claire Fraser: </em>Jamie I lied</p><p><em>Claire Fraser: </em>I lied there is definitely cause for alarm please come home </p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> : Jamie if your phone is dead I will personally kill you and then divorce your corpse and then kill the corpse I divorced</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>You need to be home right now why aren’t you home</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>[5 missed calls from Claire Fraser]</em>
</p><p>**</p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> to <em>Jamie Fraser</em> : JAMIE</p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> : PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>[1 missed call from Claire Fraser]</em>
</p><p><em>Claire Fraser </em>to <em>Jamie Fraser</em> : Jamie something is seriously wrong</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Please be okay</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Where are you I need you we need you </p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>[message not sent] I’m sca</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>[2 missed calls from Jamie Fraser]</em>
</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>[1 missed call from Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser]</em>
</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser </em>to <em>Suzette Germain : </em>You need food.</p><p><em>Suzette Germain :</em> im fine</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>I ken the accident wasn’t bad but you have to eat something. The other bastard nearly dislocated your shoulder and your phone was near cracked in half. You’re running on that energy stuff Claire talks about.</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>Adrenaline.</p><p><em>Suzette Germain : </em>im fine </p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>Sitting there like a fool in the waiting room won’t help Claire a balaich.</p><p><em>Suzette Germain : </em>feck off murtagh</p><p>**</p><p><em>Angus Mohr </em>created a group named <em>Bono wants what we have</em></p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie : </em>really? that’s the chat name?</p><p><em>Angus Mohr </em>renamed the group chat <em>the lass isn’t in this group but she’s going to be absolutely fine so it’s only temporary </em></p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie </em>renamed the group chat <em>that’s a daft name for a chat</em></p><p><em>Angus Mohr</em> renamed the group chat <em>it’s not a daft name for a chat as she’ll be absolutely fine</em></p><p><em>Angus Mohr </em>renamed the group chat <em>and the bairn too</em></p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie : </em>fine feckin name for a chat</p><p><em>Angus Mohr</em> : up yours mackenzie</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie : </em>jamie lad</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie : </em>we heard what happened</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie : </em>you’ll tell us if you need anything at all</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie : </em>aye?</p><p><em>Willie MacKenzie</em> : i miss claire</p><p>**</p><p><em>Jenny Murray to Jamie Fraser</em> : I see you have a phone again </p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>the lads fetched me the one i use for work</p><p><em>Jenny Murray :</em> How’s your shoulder</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>fine. mild bruising. they checked fergus out for a concussion but he’s alright</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>Good.</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>they won’t let me in the room to see her. still critical</p><p><em>Jenny Murray :</em> any news?</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>no. dr. hildegard said to have faith in her. and the bairn. i feel so useless jenny</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>I’m coming by the caf right now, almost at the ward. </p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>you’re here???</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>Of course I’m here, Jamie</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>Ian’s with the weans. They’ll visit when it’s all settled down</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>aye</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>Oh, I can see you through the glass</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>There are three doors to get through for some reason. But I see Murtagh’s come by with the family tartan. Glad you won’t be freezing to death in this waiting room. </p><p><em>Jenny Murray :</em> Oh, Jamie</p><p><em>Jenny Murray : </em>It’s alright to cry. I’ll be right there. </p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>[missed call from Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[missed call from Ian Murray]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[missed call from Geillis Duncan]</em>
</p><p>**</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser </em>to <em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser</em> : i’m sorry i told you to feck off</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>Think nothing of it.</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser : </em>News?</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>weve a lass. </p><p><em>Jamie Fraser :</em> theyre alright</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser :</em> christ, murtagh</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>theyre alive. they made it</p><p>**</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan </em>to <em>Claire Fraser :</em> pulled some strings so u can get prime access to the premie wards amenities</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>What does that even mean</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan : </em>oooh theyve given u your phone back then</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I yelled at them until they did. Hard to type though</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan :</em> you’ll be fine in a week or so. if you’re not i’ll kill you myself</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan </em>: and ur babe will be left with jamie, and god knows he wouldnt last a week without u</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Feel like its in bad taste for you to be joking about this so soon</p><p><em>Geillis Duncan</em> : oh, definitely</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Thank you, Geillis. Truly</p><p>**</p><p><em>Claire Fraser </em>to<em> Geillis Duncan: </em>God</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>We hadn’t even talked about names yet</p><p>**</p><p><em>Claire Fraser </em>to <em>Jamie Fraser</em> : I’m sorry I said I would murder you and then divorce your corpse</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I didn’t mean it</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>its alright</p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> : I meant it a little bit.</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>im sorry i wasnt there, claire. can you forgive me?</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>That’s not fair, you’re Real Sorry and I was just joking</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Jamie I can see you through the window to the ward I know that look on your face</p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em> It wasn’t your fault</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Get in here Fraser. We’ll blubber it out together</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>elegant choice of words</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>If nothing else my arm’s going numb we have to tag team whose pinky she’s holding</p><p>**</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser </em>to <em>Claire Fraser</em> : You're alright, lass? </p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> : We're alright. Jamie's had three crises over his need to stay by my side and his inability to not be by the baby lest either of us disappear into thin air. But we're managing </p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> : Fergus volunteered to stay with me as protector, to problem solve. He's asleep at the foot of my bed right now</p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser </em> : Suppose he is not a wee shite after all. </p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> : You'll have to help me convince him to leave. He's missing school!!! </p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser</em> : Some things are more important than school. </p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> : You're a terrible influence </p><p><em>Claire Fraser </em> : She's so tiny Murtagh. She's so tiny and beautiful and neither of us can stop crying and it's breaking my heart but in a good way </p><p><em>Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser</em> : Och. </p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> : I suppose no emoji could really ever capture the true emotion of 'och' </p><p>**</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser </em>to <em>Claire Fraser</em> : hows the wee mite </p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em>In absolutely top form today</p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em> She keeps reaching for my breast even though she’s too small for that still</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>a woman of excellent taste</p><p><em>Claire Fraser :</em> I’m going to give you two minute updates until you get back with my real clothes</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser :</em> thank u</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>i … dont know if i could handle leaving the hospital otherwise</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I know</p><p>**</p><p><em>Willie MacKenzie</em> to <em>Claire gave birth to a whole live actual baby</em> : do u think the bairn will be a tottenham fan</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie</em> : excellent question</p><p><em>Angus Mohr : </em>i believe it will</p><p><em>Willie MacKenzie</em> : sacrilege </p><p><em>Willie MacKenzie</em> : and its a she now</p><p><em>Angus Mohr : </em>does this mean claires alright enough for us to make jokes then</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie</em> : your whole person is a joke, angus</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>ur all shites</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>and no. manchester all the way</p><p><em>Angus Mohr : </em>fergusons a HACK</p><p><em>Claire Fraser</em> : Bold of any of you to assume my daughter will be a sports fan</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser</em> renamed the group chat <em>my marriage is built on lies</em></p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie</em> renamed the group chat <em>Jamies marriage is built on lies ft. Claire gave birth to a whole live actual baby</em></p><p><em>Angus Mohr :</em> who will be a tottenham fan</p><p><em>Willie MacKenzie : </em>shes negative 3 months old, angus</p><p>**</p><p><em>Claire Fraser </em>to <em>Jamie Fraser</em> : Jamie?</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I know you’re just down in the cafeteria but </p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I didn’t want to wait</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>I was thinking about names</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser : </em>aye?</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Remember what Dr Hildegard said? About having faith in each other</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser :</em> yes</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>Faith</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>What do you think?</p><p>**</p><p><em>Jamie Fraser </em>renamed the group chat <em>Faith Elizabeth Beauchamp Fraser, World’s Best Baby</em></p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie</em> : u made angus cry</p><p><em>Angus Mohr : </em>slander</p><p><em>Rupert MacKenzie : </em>u made both of us cry, you arse</p><p><em>Claire Fraser : </em>it’s alright, we made Murtagh cry too</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>[incoming phonecall from Jamie Fraser to Claire Fraser]</em>
</p><p>“Claire?”</p><p>“I just popped into the bedroom to put down my purse, I’ll be right --”</p><p>“No, she -- she smiled at me, Sassenach, just as we were comin’ in through the door.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Just now! Och, Claire, she’s sae bonny.”</p><p>“The fact that you have been gifted first smile out of pure coincidence is injustice of the <em>highest</em> degree --”</p><p>“Just get back out here, ye numpty --”</p><p>“I’m taking you both to court. Did you hear that Faith? Your Da’s a braggart. No forgiveness.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure her first word’ll be <em>Mam</em>.”</p><p>“... Deal.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a good and reasonable question to ask would be why are there so many french women in their building? to which i say thats in gods hands now</p><p>update: added a small scene close to the end which i forgot to add posting this last night at 1 am lmao</p><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>